Vandread Wars
by AncientSpiritKnight
Summary: Deep in the universe, the Rebel fleet has finish a battle with the Star Destroyer when a new enemy comes and a unexpected ship, the Nirvana, helps the Rebel fleet to defeat the enemy, the Harvest.
1. Prolounge

**Vandread Wars**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or Star Wars in any way.**

**

* * *

**

Deep in space, there is a war occuring between two ships. One was the Rebel's capital ship and the other is the Imperial's Star Destroyer ship. They were constanly fighting each other losing many fighters and crew members. In another part of space, the Nirvana is sailing through the sea of stars without any encounters from the Harvest fleet yet. What they did not know was that an unexpected ally will be with them soon. On the Nirvana...

"Stop chasing me!" Hibiki shouted as he ran along the hallway with Dita behind him.

"Wait up Mr. Alien!" shouted Dita as she chased him.

The others on the ship sweat dropped at the scene. Some of the females can't believe that Dita is chasing a man. On the bridge, Bart with his head shave is piloting the Nirvana now while Duelo is at the doctor office with Paiway helping him organizing the medical supplies. Seems pretty peaceful in there.

"BC, is there any Harvest enemies around this sector?" Captain Mango asked her second in-command officer.

"No enemies detected captain," replied BC.

"Strange that the enemies are not attacking us yet. Might as well get some rest before the enemies attack us," Mango said this as she returns to her room.

Back at the different part of space, the Rebels and the Imperials are having a dog fight between each other. There were many X-Wings, A-Wings, Y-Wings, B-Wings, and Naboo Starfighters battling the Star Destroyer's TIE Fighters.

"Red-Leader 4, we are having trouble here!" shouted a Rebel Pilot evading the attacks.

"Don't worry about it! Aim for the shield generators, the engines, and then their cockpit," the Red-Leader 4 shouted the orders.

"Roger that!"

All ships have split up and began their assaults. The Rebel's Capital Ship, the Azura, was using all of its lasers to reduce the shield energy.

"Admial, our energy is going down fast. Soon, the shields will stop working," said a female officer.

"Don't worry about that Officer Jess. Continue the assault on the Star Destroyer," said the Admial.

Back to the fight, the Shield Generators and the engines were destroyed leaving the Star Destroyer helpless.

"All right!" shouted a male pilot of the head of the Naboo Starfighter Squardron.

"Yellow-Learder 3, don't get overconfindent!" exclaim a stern female pilot of the head of the B-Wings.

"Enough chit-chat there Yellow-Leader 3, Orang-Leader 7! We still have one more task to complete," ordered Grey-Leader 5 of the Y-Wings.

"Lets move it then!" shouted Silver-Leader 2 of the A-Wings.

"Begin the assualt now!" Red-Leader 4 of the X-Wings shouted as all ships began attacking the cockpit.

The Star Destroyer exploded in flames. There was a cheer of the Rebel's victory. It lasted for a short moment when the Harvest came with Seed Ships and Cube Fighters.

"What the hell!?" cursed one of the Naboo Starfighters' pilot.

The new enemies attacked them fast.

"Envasive manuvers! Dodge them and shoot them down!" ordered the Admial.

Back to the Nirvana...

The captain returned back from her room when a alarm was sounded.

"Captain, we detect a small fleet of Harvest a bit to the west of the Nirvana," said Amarone.

"Get the dreads' and the vanguard's pilots to get into their ships," ordered Mango.

"Wait a moment. I am detecting some unknown ships as there as well. It seems both sided are fighting each other," added Amarone.

"What did you say?" asked BC.

"I'm not sure here. I tried to scan the unknown ships but came nothing," said Celtic.

"Bart, move us to the cooridates," ordered Mango.

"Copy that captain," replied Bart as he moved the Nirvana.

The Dreads and the Vanguards moblized and were in front of the Nirvana.

"Finally some action!" shouted Hibiki.

"Don't get cocky Hibiki," said Meia.

"Hmm, I have to wonder why we are going to fight the enemies directly instead of running away?" asked Jura.

"Not sure Jura," answered Barnette.

The Nirvana crew continue to move foward enough to see the battle. They were surprised.

"WOW!" exclaimed Dita as she saw the Rebel fighters attacking the Harvest fleet.

"What in cosmos is that ship?" asked Mango.

The Azural ship is basicly the same desgin from the one of the Death Star battle. The Dread Pilots and the Vanguard Pilot was also to see squads of different type of ships out there fighting the Harvest.

"What are we waiting for!? Lets go!" Hibiki then rushed and started attacking the cube fighters.

The pilots recover from their shocks and began to attack also. The small Rebel fleet saw new comers and saw they were helping them.

"What should we do Admial?" asked Officer John.

"We fight with the unknown vessel," the Admial calmly said.

Both sides began to attack the fleet and destroyed the Harvest.

"The unknown enemies is destroyed sir," said Officer Jess.

"Lets bring our pilots home," ordered the Admial.

The capital ship sent signal flares and the X-Wings, A-Wings, Y-Wings, B-Wings, and the Naboo Starfighters returned back to the ships. Then they began to make contact with the Nirvana.

"This is Admial Plat of the Azual and leader of the Rebel fighters," said Admial Plat.

"This is Captain Mango of the Nirvana," Mango introduced herslef.

"I would like to have a meeting with you. Would it be alright if you come onboard our ship?" asked Admial Plat.

"Very well, we shall meet you on your ship soon."

"Thank you. Over and out."

The comm limk was cutted.

"This is getting pretty interesting," said Mango.

"Yes it is," added BC.

* * *

**To be continued... Review please.**


	2. Episode 1

**Vandread Wars**

**Episode 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or Star Wars in anyway.**

**To the reviewer: It is after the battle of the second Death Star and on the Second Stage of Vandread**

**

* * *

**

Mango, BC, Meia, Jura, Barnette, Dita, Hibiki, Gascogne, Bart, Duelo, and Parfet were in the supply ship going to the Azural ship. They were shocked to see a ship this big. It was bigger than all of the other ships they have seen. Then Admiral Plat appear on the visual.

"Hello Captain Mango. Would you land to the hanger on the left side of the ship. My pilots, officers, and other people are there now," said Admiral Plat.

"Of course. Gascogne, take us there," ordered Mango.

"Ok captain," replied Gascogne.

The supply ship moved to the left side of the ship and entered into the hanger. The Rebel Leader Pilots with the Admiral and officers were there to greet them. The pirates went off their ship to be greeted by the rebels.

"Welcome to our capital ship, the Azural. Its been a long time to meet other people then the Imperials," said Admiral Plat as he saluted.

"Well, it is been a long time for us too because we had not seen any other people in space," added Mango.

"Come along. We shall discuss the matter in the Meeting Room."

The pirates look around to see many females and males working together with other machines like Droids and Astro Units. BC, Meia, Jura, Dita, Barnette, Duelo, Bart, Parfet, and Hibiki were surprised to see two different sex working together. The Admiral saw this.

"Whats wrong?' Admial Plat asked the young people.

"Well, it seem that it is too strange to male and females working together," answered Meia.

"That's right," added Hibiki.

The Admiral chuckled a bit leaving the pirates confused.

"Excuse me, but are you from the planets Taraak and Mejere?" asked Admiral Plat.

All of them were shocked to hear that he knows where they come from.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" asked Mango as she recovers from the shock.

"We have all the data known to the galaxy of the planets found," answered Admiral Plat as they entered into the Meeting room.

"Lets start off from the beginning. My full ranking name is Admiral Steven Plat. You can call me Admiral or Steven. Now for my pilots to be introduced," said Admiral Plat as he turns to the pilots.

The Rebel pilots took off their helmet. Yellow-Leader 3 is a young man with blond hair, brown eyes, 5'9ft tall, and his uniform is yellow. Orange-Leader 7 is a young lady with long black hair, blue eyes, 5'6ft tall, and her uniform is orange. Grey-Leader 5 is also a young female with medium length brown hair, black eyes, 5'7ft tall, and her uniform is grey. Silver-Leader 2 took off his helmet to have brown hair, black eyes, 5'9ft tall, and has a silver uniform. Finally Red-Leader 4 remove his helmet to have black hair, a scar on the right eye, blue eyes, 5'10ft, and a red uniform.

"My code name is Yellow-Leader 3, but my real name is Owan Leson," said Owan.

"My code name is Orange-Leader 7, but my real name is Shiang Koug," said Shiang.

"My code name is Grey-Leader 5, but my real name is Jessica Li or Jess for short," said Jess.

"My code name is Silver-Leader 2, but my real name is Wedge Attilas**(A/N: Yes, I added Wedge in because he is a pro pilot.)**," said Wedge.

"My code name is Red-Leader 4, but my real name is Kurai Zypher," said Kurai.

The pirates to listen to each pilot and were surprised to see men flying the strange dreads well with the female pilots.

"Excuse me Admiral, but how are there men piloting the strange dreads?" asked BC.

"The answer to that is that the dreads you said aren't dreads at all. Those are starfighters and have names. The ship that looks like a X is called the X-Wing. The second is the A-Wing. Third is the Y-Wing. Fourth is the B-Wing. Finally the Naboo Starfighter," as Admiral Plat said this, pictures of each ship appeared.

The pirates look at the pictures of each machine were surprised that there were many different type of ships on board.

"You have a well organized fleet here Admial," commented Duelo.

"Why thank you. Now I think it is time for you to introduce yourself," said Admial Plat.

"Of course. You know me already," said Mango.

"My name is Buzam A. Calessa, or BC for short," introduced BC.

"My name is Dita Liebely!" said a very excited Dita.

"My name is Jura Basiel Elden," said Jura.

"Barnette Orangello," said Barnette.

"Meia Gisborn," said Meia.

"Gascogne."

"Parfet."

"Hibiki Tokai."

"Duelo Mcfile."

"Bart Garsus."

"Might as well tell who we are. We are a small fleet of the Rebel Forces of the Republic," said Admiral Plat.

"What do you mean by Rebal Forces of the Republic?" asked Mango.

"Well-" Admiral Plat was cut off when Officer Sara appeared on the visual.

"Admial, we are getting a trace of hyper space near hear," reported Sara.

"Now? Might as well go and meet our uninvited guests," said Admiral Plat as he made a gesture for the Rebel Pilots to go to their ships and get their squads.

"Admiral Plat, what is going on here?" asked Meia.

"We are about to go in a war here. You are welcome to follow me and see the battle how we do it," replied Admiral Plat.

"Lets go then!" shouted Hibiki.

"What about the Nirvana?" asked Duelo.

"Don't worry about that. We will finish this fast," answered Admiral Plat.

"You very confident aren't you?" questioned Bart.

"Of course. Now lets head over to the bridge."

They went out of the Meeting Room and went to the bridge. The people of the Nirvana were surprised to see this many people working in one area.

"How long until that ship comes out of hyper space?" asked Admiral Plat.

"Ten seconds sir," replied Officer Seth.

"Attention all rebel pilots. You are now to launch and destroy the enemy when it comes out of hyper space," ordered Plat when he used the speakers.

At the hanger bay, all the pilots were suited up and ready to launch.

"This makes the third battle in one day," said Owan.

"Stop complaining will you?" asked Shiang.

"I don't think he would Shiang," replied Jess.

"Hahaha. This never gets old, right Kurai?" said Wedge.

"You bet, but lets focus on the mission now," ordered Kurai as he went into his personal X-Wing which has a Silver color and a Blue strip color on it.

Owan's personal Naboo Starfighter has a Turquoise color on it. Shiang's personal B-Wing has a Orange Color on it with a Green Strip color. Jess' personal Y-Wing has a Brown color on it. Wedge's A-Wing is the same as Wedge's outfit, but yellow. This helps to point out who is the leader of each squad. Then two Star Destroyers came out of Hyper Space.

"Admiral, what is that?" asked Duelo.

"Those would be Star Destroyers," answered Plat.

"Star Destroyers? I don't like that name somehow," complained Bart.

"They belong with the Empire. Their emperor wants to bring every single planet to his control," explained Officer Seth.

"What?" asked Jura.

"The emperor is the cause of every single people's suffering when he has control of them," said Officer Sara with hate in her voice.

"All ships, launch now!" commanded Admial Plat.

"Roger!" shouted numerous pilots.

All of the star fighter ships left the hanger and group into 5 squads. The Nirvana Crew were impressed to see a well organized fleet.

"Yellow-Leader 3 and Orange-Leader 7, you and your squads will handle the Star Destroyer on the right while the rest of us take care of the left.

"Copy that Red-Leader 4," answered Yellow-Leader 3 and Orange-Leader 7.

The team split and begun the assault. Then numerous TIE Fighters came out of the hangers. The squads took care of them easily. Back to the bridge...

"Mighty impressive teamwork you have here Admiral," said Mango.

"Thanks. We usually do this when in battle, but when we are not fighting, well there is minor chaos on the ship," said Admiral Plat.

Back in space...

"Grey-Leader 5 and Silver-Leader 2, take out the shield generators. I'll handle the cockpit," ordered Red-Leader 4.

"Copy that. Heading for the shield generators," replied Silver-Leader 2.

Both shield generators are destroyed.

"Its all yours Red-Leader 4," said Grey-Leader 5 as she turns her ship arpund.

"Here we go!"

Red-Leader 4 shoots out his ship's lasers to the cockpit destroying it. The second Star Destroyer is also having trouble.

"Sir! At this rate, our shields will be down," said a officer in the Star Destroyer.

"Continue the assault on those rebel scums. We must destroy them," ordered the commander.

"Yeee-Haww! Take this!" shouted Yellow-Leader 3 as he destroyed the TIE Fighters in his way.

"Take this losers!" exclaim Orange-Leader 7 as she sent missiles on the TIE Fighters.

Then she used her ION cannons on the shield generators to destroy them quickly.

"What was that!?" shouted Barnette.

"That is the ION cannons. It can temporaily disable the enemy for a few moments," explained Officer Sara.

Yellow-Leader 3 and Orange-Leader 5 destroyed the shield generators.

"How is everyone else doing?" Yellow-Leader 3 to the squads.

"We are doing ok here sir," replied one of the pilots.

"Thats good- Arrrgh!" Yellow-Leader 3 shouted as a lone enemy TIE Fighter destroyed one of his engines making the Naboo Starfighter spinning. A Piece of metal hitted on his right leg.

"Owan! You will pay for that!" screamed Orange-Leader 7 as she shot her missle on the TIE Fighter.

"Orange-Leader 7! What happened!?" demanded Red-Leader 4 as the three squads sped up to help with the last Star Destroyer.

"Yellow-Leader 3's ship was shot on the engine at the the right side," answered Orange-Leader 7 as she look at the now still yet functional Naboo Starfighter.

Luckily, Yello-Leader 3's Astro Unit, R6-D6, was not harm and still working. Though, Yellow-Leader 3 is unconsious.

"Silver-Leader 2 and Orange-Leader 7, use the tow cabels to grab his ship and bring it to the hanger now. Grey-Leader 5 and me will finish the Star Destroyer," commanded Red-Leader 4.

"Copy that."

The A-Wing and the B-Wing launched their tow cables and attached to the Naboo Starfighter. Then they moved to the hangers. To the bridge now...

"Admial Plat, we recived word that Yellow-Leader 3's ship was hit on the right engine and the pilot is unconsious," reported Officer Seth.

"Get the medical team there now! I want them to help Owan soon," ordered Admial Plat.

In the hangers...

The three ships landed on the hanger floor. Wedge and Shiang went out of their ships and went to Owan's Naboo Starfighter. R6 overide the system and opened the cockpit. From there, the medical team arrived and put Owan on the strecher. One of them used the Bactra and healed the injured right leg after removing the metal shard. The engineer crew arrived and began to move the Naboo Starfighter to another are to fix the damage. In space...

"Grey-Leader 5, take out the cockpit," said Red-Leader 4.

"Roger."

Her Y-Wing began to move toward the cockpit and sended two Proton Bombs destroying it and the Star Destroyers exploded in flames. Then all squad members of the 5 different squads went back to the hangers.

"That was very good there," said BC.

"Admiral, what exactly happen to the Naboo Starfighter?" asked Parfet.

"It got shot on the right engine and the pilot lost consious," answered Admiral Plat.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Dita.

"Yes he will. He been through harder stuff before," replied Admiral Plat.

"It seems that you have a good medical team here Admiral. Mind if I go down there and see what kind of medicenes they have?" asked Duelo.

"Of course. Also, Hibiki. Can you head to the hanger area and help the engineer crew fixing Owan's craft?" asked Admiral Plat.

"Sure, its not like I have anything else to do," said Hibiki as he was escorted by two guards to the hangers with Duelo heading to the medical center.

"Bart, go back to the Nirvana and pilot the ship," said Mango.

"Yes captain," replied Bart.

"As for the rest of you, you are free to wonder on the ship, but do not touch things or create a mess," said Admiral Plat.

"Of course, but I have to go back with Bart to the Nirvana and help around there," said Gascogne.

Gascogne and Bart went to the supply ship and went to the Nirvana. Then the head cheif of the medical team appeared in a visual and he was in the medical center.

"Attention to all crew members. There is nothing to worry about Yellow-Leader 3. He is alright and just needs some rest now," the Doctor said this and everyone was relieved to the news. In the hangers...

"Thank goodness he is ok," said Shiang as she put her hands on her heart.

"Of course your boyfriend would be ok," Jess teased her friend.

"He is not my boyfriend!" shouted a now blushing Shiang.

"OK, that's enough here. At least the mission was successful, right Kurai?" asked Wedge.

"Of course. It also good to hear that Owan will be back on his feet soon," replied Kurai as he got off his ship.

* * *

**To be continued... Review it please.**


	3. Epsiode 2

**Vandread Wars**

**Episode 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or Star Wars in anyway.**

Owan is in the mediacl bed sleeping. There is also a cast on his leg for it to heal normally. Shiang always came in the medical bay to see how he is doing. In the hangers, The Naboo Starfighter is geting repaired heavly due to the damage on it. Hibiki was also there learning how to fix the star ships.

"This fuse goes into a small part of the engine. It is very delicate. Don't break it are the whole right engine will be broken and might cause a explohsion," said the head engineer.

"Ok sir. I'll try my best," said Hibiki as he took the fuse and put in the fuse together.

The right engine began to start up. First it was humming softly until it grew bigger and the engine started to hold the Naboo Starfighter up, since the left engine was still on.

"Good work son," said the engineer.

"Thanks."

Also in the medical bay, Duelo was very interested with the medicene, Bactra.

"What does the Bactra do?" asked Duelo.

"The Bactra is a healing medicene that heals up wounds faster than normal. Except when it is a big wound like Owan's, it only heals most of it and we have to put a cast around it," answered the doctor.

"Interesting."

Parfet was in another hanger romm to study the ship each by one to get some data on it. Mango and Admiral Plat was talking about somethings in the Meeting Room with BC. The Nirvana is close to the Azural to help it if things got messy. To the Dread Pilots who are being escorted by the rest of the Rebel Pilots...

"This place is amazing!" shouted Dita.

"The red-hair girl seems very excited on the ship," whispered Wedge to Kurai.

"That for sure. At least it isn't boring here at least," replied Kurai.

"Boys. What are you two whispering about?" asked Jess.

"N-nothing!" exclaimed Kurai.

The four Dread Pilots look at the three Rebel Pilots.

"Whats going on between you three?" asked Jura.

"Nothing wrong here Jura," replied Wedge.

"Ok then. Lets head on to the simulator room," said Kurai.

"Simulator room? We have one of those on out ship," said Meia.

"That might be true, but ours are a little bit different. Follow us," said Jess.

"This should be interesting," said Barnette.

All of them walked to the simulator room. In the simulator room, the Dread Pilots got surprised. They saw each ship onboard the Azural. Including that, there were also target practing area.

"THIS is your simulator room?" asked Meia.

"No way," said Barnette.

"Very nice place," commented Jura.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Dita.

"Yep. This is our simulator room. We train recruits here to test their abilities and how well they can pilot each ship. Even though they might not like it, but they have to deal with it," explained Wedge.

"Why don't you try one of the ships? I have to be somewhere now," said Kurai as he left.

"Where is he going?" asked Meia.

"We have no idea. He have been going to some place," said Jess.

"Lets get started now," said Wedge.

Meia choosed the X-Wing, Jura choosed the Naboo StarFighter, Barnette choose the B-Wing, and Dita choose the A-Wing. Then the simulator began. Wedge and Jess gave the directions and advice how to control the ships. Meanwhile, Kurai went into a secret hanger where only the commander of the engineer departments or other high ranking people are allowed in there. In there, there were two new ships being made. One is shaped like a W, but has three cock pits. One in the middle for steering while the other two on on the sides handling the guns and missiles. The other one is shaped like a D. They were called, W-Wing and D-Wing. They were still in testing mode.

"Hello chief, how is the procedure doing?" asked Kurai.

"Very good here Kurai. Admiral Plat came down here to see the new ships. He said that these might be the hope to help us in the war. It seems a good idea you thought of," said the Chief.

"Thank you. Are they ready for testing now?" asked Kurai.

"Only the D-Wing for now. For the W-Wing, we need to have another pilot," said the chief.

"What about Wedge and Owan? They can help out before we can choose the new pilots for these ships," said Kurai.

"That could work, but we have to wait for a bit until Owan recovers. So its up to you to do a simulator training on the D-Wing to find any mistakes on it," ordered the chief.

"Copy that. Wish me luck," answered Kurai as he got in the D-Wing and start up the simulator.

The simulator generator was also linked into the simulator room. So the others there will be in a surprise.

"Launching in 3. 2. 1. 0. Launch!" said the computer.

In the simulator room, The Dread Pilots were getting the hang of the ships while Wedge and Jess watched.

"They seem to do very well," said Wedge.

"Thats right. Never underestimate a lady," said Jess as she punched Wedge slightly.

In the simulator, there four TIE Fighters left.

"Ok now. Dita, you go for the one on the far right. Jura, you head for the one on the left. Barnette, you come with me to destroy the TIE Fighters left," ordered Meia.

"Roger!"

They all set their courses and destroyed the TIE Fighters.

"Looks like they are finished with the test," said Jess.

"Hmm... Strange. The simulator should be off now," said Wedge.

Back to the simulator...

"How come we are not going out of the simulator?" asked Dita.

"Then there must be another here somewhere," said Barnette.

Kurai was driving the D-Wing around in Space. He found no problems here when he spotted four starfighter ships.

"Time to crash in. Chief, I'm going to try the weapons on now," said Kurai.

"Copy that. Preparing to send in the TIE Fighters," said the chief.

"No need I want to try this one out on the ladies piloting the ships in the simulator room," said Kurai.

"Very well, but don't do anything bad there ok?" asked the Chief.

"Got it."

Then the D-Wing activate its booster and sped up to the four ships.

"Hey Wedge, I'm seeing something in the simulator," said Jess.

"Hmm, You are right. I'll contact the girls. Attention, you have a unknown fighter coming your way prepare for evasion action," ordered Wedge.

On the ship now, the visual of the simulator were shown to everyone.

"Oh dear. Looks like Kurai is at his work now. It also seems he is piloting the newest ship for testing," smiled Admiral Plat.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mango.

"Its for a surprised. Anyway, one of my transport ship is ready to transport you back to the Nirvana," said Admiral Plat.

"I'll head there first," said BC as she walked out.

In the Medical Bay, Shiang was sleeping on a chair with her head on the head. Owan began to move around and woke up.

"Oww my head," complained Owan.

What he didn't know was that Shiang was near him. Shiang woke up what has bothered her. She saw Owan is awake.

"Owan!" she cried as she hug him.

"What the!? Shiang?" asked Owan as he saw her.

"You big dummy, you really have me worring there," said Shiang as she stills hug him.

"Sorry about that," said Owan as he hugs back.

"Oh yeah, theres also a screen here showing the Simulator," said Shiang as she lets go and activates the screen.

"It is? Just great. Must be Kurai's work then," said Owan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shiang.

"I'll tell you if you keep it a secret," said Owan.

Shiang nodded.

In the Simulator....

The Dread Pilots saw a ship coming in fast.

"Everyone, dodge it!"

The ships scatter while the D-Wing continue to move ahead. Then it stops completely and turns around to show its appearence.

"What kind of ship is that!?" asked Jess.

"I have no idea," answered Wedge.

"Here I come!" shouted Kurai as he shoots the lasers at the A-Wing.

"AHHH! Stop chasing me!" screamed Dita as she tries to shake it.

The lasers hitted the engines and Dita was knocked out of the simulator.

"That is one impressive manuver Kurai," said Admiral Plat.

"Kurai is piloting the unknown ship?" asked Mango.

Then Officer Seth and Sara came in.

"That is correct," answered Officer Sara.

"That is our newest model, the D-Wing," added Officer Seth.

The D-Wing also shot down the Naboo StarFighter and the B-Wing. Now it was chasing the X-Wing.

"Guess its missle time," said Kurai as he locked Meia's ship and shot a missile.

"I'm being locked!?" shouted Meia as she tries to out speed the missile.

The missile hits and the X-Wing was knocked out. The simulator is over and everybody went back to what they are doing.

"I guess its time for me and the rest of my crew to head back now," said Mango.

"Of course. You are always welcome here," said Admiral Plat.

Back to the hangers, the Dread Pilots, the Rebel Pilots, and Hibiki with Duelo came to the source of the ship. Admiral Plat with his officers were there already.

"Admiral, what the hell was that ship?" asked Jess.

"I think it will be much easier for you to see it for yourself," answered Admiral Plat as he enters the password.

The hanger doors opened to reveal many people in there doing work on the ships. One of the ships they saw was there. The cockpit open to reveal Kura in it as he jumped out the ship.

"Seems everything is in working order chief," said Kurai.

"Thanks for the data, Now we can mass produce the D-Wings. We just need Data for the W-Wing," said the chief.

"Ok."

Kurai turned around to see some new people here.

"Looks like I'm in trouble I think," muttered Kurai.

"Hey Kurai! Why didn't you tell us about the newest ships!?" asked Wedge.

"It was top secret. It was my plans to make them, but I don't want you guys to get hurt here. I thought of these ships to help out in the war. As you can see, the D-Wing I piloted worked well. Now we have to find a suitable pilot," said Kurai.

"That is correct," added Admiral Plat.

"So YOU the one who defeated us in the simulator!?" asked Meia.

"Sorry about the surprised attack, but I have to test it out. You could always come here to request a match between me fairly," said Kurai.

"What about that ship there?" asked Jess as she points the W-Wing.

"That is thw W-Wing, another addition of the Republic ships," answered Owan.

"You know the name of it?" asked Jess.

"Yes he does. He told me what is going on," said Shiang.

"This place was hidden for only special personnal officers. We would invite you two, but you were busy," said Officer Seth as he looks at Wedge and Jess.

"Only the W-Wing needs three pilots to control it," said Officer Sara.

"We will continue this later. It is time for the Nirvana crew to head back," said Admiral Plat.

They all left to the hangers. The Nirvana crews said their good-byes and went back to the Nirvana. Meia still has a grudge about Kurai getting the upperhand on her and knocking her team out. When the transport ship left, Kurai turned to the others.

"So, who wants to help out with the W-Wing?" asked Kurai.

"We will all do it," said the 4 Rebel pilots.

"Then lets get to it." said Kurai as he gave directions on how to pilot the W-Wing.

In the Nirvana, the rest of the crew got off the transport ship and left.

"The people on there are pretty unique, right BC?" asked Mango.

"It seems so. Why do I get the feeling that they are hiding something?" wondered BC.

Duelo and Hibiki went to their usual stations, but talked for a bit before they returned.

"That ship is sure pretty advance that are better than both of Taraak and Mejere," said Hibiki.

"Thats right. Even their medicenes are more advance than ours here. I wonder where did the fleet came from," said Duelo.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure glad that they on our sides. If not, it could go to either side," said Hibiki as he shivered from that thought.

To the Dread Pilots...

"That ship is so cool! It has so many neat stuff!" shouted Dita.

"Seems so. Still, I wonder how can the women work with the men?" asked Jura.

"You are forgetting something Jura. They are not from our planets," explained Barnette.

"Thats right. Their starfighters are also more lethal than ours. Even though some are fast or slow, but still have a lot of fire power. I wonder how can their ships handle it?" wondered Meia.

Parfet then joined in the conversation.

"I can explain that Meia. There are certain ships that uses Astro Units," said Parfet.

"Astro Units?" asked Dita.

"Yes. They are droids that help around the ship and do repairs on the outside. They can also go inside the X-Wings, Y-Wings, and the Naboo Starfighters to handle the power and fix damaged controls," explained Parfet.

"That explains how the ships moved so well. What about the A-Wings and the B-Wings?" asked Jura.

"Since they don't have slots on them, the pilots have to rely on their own skills from being killed," said Parfet.

"That explains a lot," said Barnette.

Back on the Azural...

"... and thats how to pilot this ship," said Kurai as he explained the details.

"This ship really needs three pilots?" asked Jess.

"Yes. It is the only ship that requires this many pilots because of the controls set up," explained Kurai.

"Well, lets start testing the new ship," said Wedge.

"The test pilots would be Wedge, Jess, and Shiang," said Admiral Plat.

"Copy that." replied the 5 pilots.

Then everybody on both stations went to do their own jobs. It is going to be busy on both ships soon.

* * *

**To be continued... Please Review.**


	4. Episode 3

**Vandread Wars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or Star Wars in anyway.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter so long. Couldn't think of anything good.**

**Kurai: About time you did. When was the last time you updated your story? You are pretty lazy.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: What was that?**

**Shiang: You are so dead Kurai.**

**Kurai: What did I do?**

**AncientSpiritKnight transform into an Armored Robot(From my avatar.)**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Prepare to meet your doom knave. **

**Knight boosted his thrusters as Kurai was running away from the energy sword of doom.**

**Jess: Before anything happens next, we shall begin the chapter now.**

* * *

The Azura was floating in space with the Nirvana helping each other out with the supplies and managing their ships. Some crew members from different ships would visit the other ship. the Nirvana crew would go there to see the Azura itseld in the inisde. They wre overwhelmed by the origanzation of the ship. They never thought that the opposite sex could work together. Even though they heard it from Mango, BC, Gacogne, Bart, Meia, Barnette, Jura, Dita, Hibiki, Duelo, and Parfet, they would want to see it for themselves. Some Dread pilots also wants to know why the Dread Ace pilots was talking about the starfighters and how well they perform better than some other dreads. They didn't believe it at first and asked one or more rebel pilots to meet them at the simulator room to see this. They got what they want and were looking at the results disbeliefing. For the Azura crew, lets say that most males either have nose blleds or fainted. They can't believe to see this many beautiful ladies all in one ship save for the three guys on it. The only ones unaffected were Kurai, Wedge, Owen, Admiral Plat, and the females. They looked around to find it very high tech. It was also cleaner and clearer than theirs. Kurai and Wedge went to the hangers to see a humanoid robot in one of the docks.

"What in the world is that robot?" asked Wedge.

"I have no idea. It looks like the droids on our ship, but bigger," said Kurai.

"That would be my partner. He is usually called a Vanguard."

Kurai and Wedge turned around to find the one who was talking and saw Hibiki.

"Oh. Hey there Hibiki. Thanks for the other day helping fixing Owen's starfighter," Kurai thanked Hibiki.

"It was no problem at all. It also helps me to improve on my engineering skills," smiled Hibiki.

"Lets hope that you become good on it," said Wedge with a chuckled.

"Hey, what happen to Owen, Jess, and Shiang?" asked Hibiki.

"They went back to the ship to do some testing on our new model. I swear Kurai, why did you have to make the controls hard to use?" said Wedge as he glares at Kurai.

"Hey. It just came out of my head. Besides, at least you have a pilot that can get out of a sticky situation while the other two just rely on shooting," said Kurai.

That was when Meia, Dita, Barnette, and Jura came in to see Kurai and Wedge having a little arguement with Hibiki observing it.

"Whats going on Hibiki?" asked Meia.

"I have no idea. They were just talking about a new model being tested and Wedge complained about the controls being a bit hard to use. While Kurai was explaining about the advatages that the ship has three pilots," explained Hibiki as he continue to watch on with a sweatdrop on his head.

"New model?" asked Jura.

"Also, why would they need three pilots for it?" added Barnette.

"Mr. Alien. You must be starving now. Come with me," said Dita as she pulled a struggling Hibiki.

"Well, that went well," said Meia.

"Maybe we should stop both of them from fighting," pointed Barnette as they watch the two argue.

The three girls then separated the two guys to stop them.

"*Sigh*. Guess we did gone overboard," said Wedge.

"True. Thanks for the help girls," thanked Kurai.

"No problem," smiled Jura.

"Hey Kurai. I want a remtach with you, but in our simulator," said Meia.

"Very well. Its not like I have anything to do here now," agreed Kurai.

"I look forward to see how he can pilot a dread," said Barnette.

"Don't worry about that part," said Wedge.

"What do you mean by that Wedge?" asked Jura.

"Lets just say that Kurai has an skill to know how to use the controls of anything in a few minutes," answered Wedge.

All five of them reached to the simulator and Kurai and Meia went into one of the pods. Then the simulators came to live. Kurai looked around his surroundings and were impressed of the interior of this dread.

"Ok now, let see how well I can controll this dread," said Kurai as he got on hold of his controls and start moving around it.

At first, it was hard to control it, but he soon learned pretty fast in about 3 minutes. Back to the simulator room.

"He sure did learned fast. It only took him about three minutes while others took 10 minutes," said Jura.

"Told you that he can do things pretty fast," said Wedge.

"I just want to see if he can really use it," argued Barnette.

"Let us look then," replied Jess.

Back to the simulator, Kurai was moving the dread at fast speed.

"All controls are green and functions are alright," Kurai told himself.

Then Meia came in her dread.

"Heh, this should be easy," said Meia as she shot laser on Kurai's.

Then the alarm signals came to life in his dread.

"Its game time already eh? Time for some fun!" shouted Kurai as he evaded them and shot back.

Back to the Azura ship...

"Admiral Plat, we got a planet in our sight," said Officer Sara.

"Is it ok to land and get some supplies? Also, check its identification," ordered Plat.

"Yes sir... It is comfirmed that it is one of our sir. The planet name is Zypher," comfirmed Officer John.

"Very well. Connect me to the Nirvana," nodded Admiral Plat.

In the Nirvana, one of the bridge girls told Mango and BC that they are reciving a communcation with the Azura.

"Patch it through," said Mango.

"Yes captain," said the girl as she connected them.

A hologram appeared showing the Admiral's face on it.

"Greetings captain," greeted Admiral Plat.

"Hello to you too Admiral. What is it you want to talk to me?" asked Mango.

"We are headed for a planet that is not far from our position," answered Admiral Plat.

"And you want us to come along? Well, we do need to resupply," said BC.

"Thats right. Don't worry though, this planet belongs to the Republican Rebels," said Admiral Plat.

"Very well, let us go to this planet," replied Mango.

"Ok. I'm sending a group of Y-Wings with tow cables to attach to your ship," said Admiral Plat.

"How come?" asked Celtic.

"We are going to Hyperspace. It would reduce half the time to get there," answered Admiral Plat.

"Lets go then," replied BC.

Several Y-Wings came out of the hangers of the Azura with cables on them. Half of them split up and attached the first end of the cables to the Azural while the other half attach the other end on the Nirvana. Then Officer John activate the Hyperspcae jump.

"Hold on people," told Officer Sara.

Both ships dissapeared from where they were and reappeared near the planet, Zypher. While that was happening both Kurai and Meia are about to finish their match.

"Looks like I win," said Meia as she shot a laser hitting Kurai's dread making it on fire.

"Damn it. If I'm going down, then I'm taking you with me," said Kurai as he put his dread at top speed to Meia.

"W-what!" shouted Meia as she was surprised by this move.

Back to the room...

"Is he crazy!" asked Barnette.

"That is how he is. He won't go down without a fight," said Wedge.

"Is he the only one who does that or were there others?" asked Jura.

"Yes there are some like him. Though only about few people who does that thinks that their life are not important," sadly said Jess.

Back to the simulator, Meia was to surprised to move here dread out of time and Kurai's dread collided with her's destroying both of them. Then they were sen out from the simulator. With Dita and Hibiki, well, Hibiki has gotten use with the whole thing a bit, but now yet comforntable with it.

"Come on Mr. Alien!" shouted Dita.

"*Sigh* I wish something happens soon," hoped Hibiki as he was being pulled along.

"Attention to all crew members. Please on hold on to something. The Azura is pulling us into a Hperspace jump," ordered BC.

In the Reg Center...

"You heard her girls. Hold onto something," ordered Gascogne.

"Roger!" shouted the girls.

Then both ships went into Hyperspace. To any people who has a viewing area could see that the stars they were pasting were going fast. Then they were in a blue area for a bit.

"Amazing. Does these people have more advance technology than us?" asked Belvedere.

"It would seem to appear so," answered Mango.

"If we have that kind of technology, then getting home would be faster," said Amarone.

"I doubt that they would be willing to share that information," told Celtic.

"Who knows. I'll ask Admiral Plat about that later," replied Mango.

In the engineer section, Parfet was amazed with the technology.

"Amazing!" said an eye-star Parfet.

Kurai and Wedge knew that the Azura activated its Hyperspace jump.

"Looks like we are headed somewhere in a hurry now," said Wedge.

"Yep," agreed Kurai.

"What is actually going on here?" asked Barnette as Hibiki and Duelo came in.

"Yeah, we want to know why these stars are moving way to fast," added Hibiki.

"We just enter Hyperspace now," replied Kurai.

"Whats Hyperspace?" asked Dita.

"Hyperspace is a device where it transport ships to a destination for half the time," answered Wedge.

"Amazing," said Jura.

The Azura and the Nirvana arrived to their destination, planet Zypher. Bart was a bit dazed on how fast they went.

"Damn that was fast," said Bart as he saw a planet ahead.

The planet looks like a green planet with only two oceans on it. The Azura detached the cables connecting the Nirvana.

"Captain Mango. We know about your condition that Nirvana or your dreads cannot enter planets very well. Send out your supply team to our ship and we can take care the rest there," said Admiral Plat as a got link with the Nirvana.

"What do you mean? I thought your ship can't enter the planet also," said Mango.

"Well, thats where you are wrong. Some of the Replubican including ours can enter the planet's atmosphere," replied Admiral Plat.

"Very well, I'm sending Gascogne and her Reg team to your ship to get some supplies," said BC.

"Ok. Also, watch for any enemies that might come here. This planet might be targeted by the Harvest," added Admiral Plat.

The supply ship with Gascogne and her team from the Reg Central in it went to he hangers of the Azura. There the capital ship began its descent to a ship port near the city. On the ground, the workers were getting prepare to fix any damage on the ship and help transport new equipment onto it.

"Ms. Gasco? What supplies are we suppose to look for?' asked a Reg aide.

"We need to resupply our food, get some new ammo, and some equipment for the Nirvana, the Dreads, and the Vanguard. Also, its Gascogne!" replied Gascogne with a hint of anger.

Back on the Nirvana...

"Wow, so that ship can land on planets?' asked an amazed Bart.

"Appears so Bart," replied Amarone.

Thats when Meia, Jura, Barnette, Dita, Duelo, and Hibiki came in.

"Captain, where did the Azura go?" asked Meia.

"Take a good look out there," replied Mango.

All of them turned to see the big ship descenting to the planet. The Azura seems to go on aslow pace while going down.

"Wait a minute. Won't their ship get messed up by entering the atmosphere?" asked Jura.

"Thats we thought too when Admiral Plat told us to just watch," answered BC.

"I doubt that their ship is going to surive the heat when entering," said Barnette.

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Dita as she jumped up and down with Hibiki's arm in her hand.

"Can you please stop jumping before you tear my arm off," complained Hibiki.

"Captain, I also notice that Ms. Gasco and some of the Reg Central aides are gone. Where did they go?" asked Duelo.

"They went down to the Azura and went with them to the planet," answered Belvedere instead.

"I also requested them to bring some supplies for the Nirvana," added Parfet as she entered the room.

"Whatever for?" asked Duelo.

"I figure that we can at least do some upgrades on the Dreads and the Vanguard including the Nirvana to improve their perfomances," answered Parfet.

"I don't see why I have to upgrade my Vanguard also," said an annoyed Hibiki.

In the hangers of the Nirvana...

"Time to go planet side Kurai," said Wedge as they got their suits on.

"Yep," said Kurai.

Both of them got into their ships they brought with them. Kurai's astro unit, R7-D6 prepared the X-Wing engines and spoke through the computer that they are ready to go. Both the X-Wing and the A-Wing took off from the hangers and flow out fast to catch up to the Azura.

"Hey! What are Wedge and Kurai doing! They are going to the planet to catch up the Azura!" shouted Amarone.

"Are those men fools? They going to kill themselves!" exclaimed Barnette.

The next thing they saw surprised them. All three ships has entered the atmosphere and you see them turned to a redish color before returning back to normal color. It appears that all of them were alright.

"Amazing. Not even a scorch mark on the ship," talked Jura.

"I guess we leave it to them to get the supplies then," said BC.

"I'll be heading back to my room if you need me," ordered Mango as her chair went behind the doors.

On the planet, the Rebels with their admiral went down from the ship onto the ground and exchange greetings with the workers. Gascogne and her aides were escorted by a few guards while they look for supplies at a bazaar nearby. Kurai and Wedge landed near the Azura where a handful of the engineer crew came and began working on the starfighters. Jess, Shiang, and Owen went down to see them.

"Hey guys!" shouted Jess.

"Nice to see you again," said Owen.

"Same here," Wedge replied back.

"So, how was your training on the W-Wing?" asked Kurai.

"We got the hang of it. It is sort of hard to turn the guns though. The missiles were functioning ok," answered Shaing.

"I see. I guess that I have to fix on the guns' rotating ability faster before it can be mass produced," Kurai thought out loud.

"Yeah. Oh yeah! I heard that the D-Wings are being made right now. How much are made right now?" asked Jess.

"From what I read from the reports earlier, I'll say about 15 D-Wings by now. I have to got to say that those D-Wings are hard to make due to the materials we are lacking for now," answered Wedge.

"What do you mean that we are lacking materials?" questioned Owen.

That was when Admiral Plat decided to intervene.

"Well, Owen. The D-Wings are our next generation of the starfighters. We are still making the other starfighters as well. So as you can see, we are losing some resources," answered Admiral Plat.

"So what are we going to do about it sir?" asked Kurai.

"The Surpreme Admiral of the Rebel Forces issued a command to find inhabitable planets that has many resources that we can use and set up a bsae. Then colonize it with workers and civillians to make it safe to extract resources from it," replied Admiral Plat.

"Well, this mission is getting busier by the second," complained Shaing.

"I agree with you Shiang," agreed Jess.

"Oh well. It can't be help. We just the best we can," said Owen surprising the four of them.

"What?"

"You actually said something pretty good without complaining," said Wedge.

"Hey! I can be serious too you know," argued Owen.

"Which you aren't the most of the time," Kurai argued back laughing with the others.

Owen was starting to fume, but started to laugh after a harmless joke.

Back on the Nirvana...

Bart was in the helms of the Nirvana when he got warning appearing everywhere.

"What the hell is going on here!" asked Bart.

"Captain! We are tracing a huge amount of the Harvesters. Along with them seems to be a medium size object," Amarone told to Mango.

"Put it on visual."

"Yes captain."

On the screen, the medium size object seems to look like a Vanguard, but seems different. This Harvest Vanguard is color purple with red eyes. Its arensal consits of an energy shield, energy sword, and a wrist rocket launcher. It has spikes all over its body.

"What in the world?" B.C. gasped.

"All fighters, prepare for battle!" ordered Mango.

In the hangers, Hibiki and the others ran to their personal machine.

"Looks like the Harvest Fleet came for this planet," said Meia.

"This means nthat they intend to harvest the people here. I won't let them do that!" exclaimed Hibiki as he went in and prepared for launch.

"Time to take those bad aliens down! Right Mr. Alien?" shouted and asked Dita.

"Can you please stop calling me 'Mr. Alien'?" groaned Hibiki.

"How many enemies are there?" asked Jura.

"About 50-85 with a medium size object. I don't like those odds," stated Barnette.

"We got no choice. Lets go!" shouted Hibiki as all of them and the Dreads went out to see their foe.

What they didn't expected was that the medium size object is the Harvest Vanguard.

"N-no way. They actually copied the Vanguard?"

"It seems that they are growing smater," said Meia as she looked at the machine with little worry.

"Those bastards! I'm going to teach them to not copy my partner!" angrily shouted Hibiki as he pulls the energy sword and boosts to his counter part.

On Zypher...

"Oh no. The Harvest fleet is here," said Officer Sara.

"What are we going to do?" asked Officer John.

"Call the Admiral and the pilots back to the Azura!" commanded Officer Seth.

"Yes sir!"

Admiral Plat and the pilots recieved the transmission from the officers. Gascogne and her team got the essential parts in time and headed back to the capital ship fast. Once everything was done, the ship took off back to touter space with their starfighters out.

"What is the status Officer Sara?" asked Admiral Plat.

"The Nirvana has engaged with the Harvest. They destroyed most of them, but the Seed Ships keeps replacing them," replied Officer Sara.

"Attention to all pilots. Prepare for combat. Destroy the Seed Ships first to get tid of their renforcements," commanded Admiral Plat.

"Admiral! How long until the pilots can launch the first 15 D-Wings?" asked Kurai.

"About thirty minutes," answered Admiral Plat.

"Ok sir. Ok pilots! Prepare to destroy hostiles. I don't want anyone dead on me now. Hold out as long you can until the new starfighters can launched!" ordered Kurai.

"Roger that."

Then all starfighters boosted to the battlefield that shall determined the fate of the planet.

* * *

**AncientSpiritKnight: Well, I finally finish this chapter.**

**Kurai was in bed with a cast on his body.**

**Shaing: I think that you went overboard on Kurai sir.**

**Jess: Yeah. But Kurai got that for his commet.**

**Owen: Oh well. At least the story can continue.**

**Wedge: You got that right.**

**Please review!**


	5. Episode 4

****

**Vandread Wars**

****Episode 4

** AncientSpiritKnight: I finally got out of my writer's block.**

****** Kurai: Sheesh, what took you so long?**

********Jess: Kuari? Where were you at?

Kurai: I was helping Knight here inhis new story.

** Owan: How come you didn't choose us also?**

****** AncientSpiritKnight: I just choose one random OC from different Stories.**

********Shaing: Can we please star this?

Wedge: Yeah, its been a while since this story was uploaded.

AncientSpiritKnight:Fine then, sheesh. Kurai, you do the Disclaimer.

**Kurai: Sure. AncientSpiritKnight does not own Star Wars or Vandread in anyway.**

* * *

In space, the starfighters, the drads, and the vanguard are battling the Harvest above the Planet Zypher. On planet side, The Azural is about to take off while the newly made D-Wing fighters are being loaded in. The leader of the soon to be D-Wing Squadron is a 20 year lady by the name Akari Crismon. She has long red hair, nice pale to tan skin, blue eyes, about 5'8 inches, wears a purple uniform and black gloves and boots, and a helmet. She and the other 14 members of the Squadron are being reported of the enemies they are about to see and to support Red-Leader 4's Squadron because the squadron doesn't have enough manpower in it. The reason why is that most of the X-Wings were being refitted while the other 10 X-Wings including Kurai's were already refitted.

"Ok then Akari, you know your mission now. Support Kurai's squadron in the battle when we are in space," ordered Admiral Plat.

"Yes captain," saluted Akari and turned around and walked away before remembering something. "Admiral, before I forget, what does Red-Leader 4's X-Wing looks like? I need to know the difference between his sqaudron."

"His ship has a silver color and a Blue Strip on it," answered Admiral Plat.

"Thank you sir," replied Akari as she waled out the brigde to the hanger. _'I wonder how does Kurai looks like'_ Thought Akari as she walked to her D-Wing.

Her D-Wing is different from the others. It has a purple color on it while the others about grayish to blackish color. These D-Wingers are more sleeker for more speed and have the same amount of power as the X-Wings inluding missiles. It is shaped like a D with the curve in the front with the cockpit in the middle. It has three thrusters on it. The two laser turents are on the top and on the bottom of it. Behind the cockpit is where the Astro Units docked in because they are needed to keep the ship balance. Akari's personal Astro Unit, R8-D4 is already docked in making some noises and whistles. Akari went inside her ship to see what R8-D4 is talking about.

"So everything is all green?" asked Akari. R8-D4 replied with whistles and the D-Wing translate it.

"Ok, thanks R8," said Akari as she put on her helmet.

Back in Space...

"Just many of these Cube Fighters will appear!" complained Jura.

"Stop complaining and more fighting!" shouted Hibiki as he battles against his counterpart and losing.

The SEED ships began to relase more Cube Fighters out.

"God damn it! Thats it! Orange-Leader 7 and Yellow-Leader 3, take the SEED ship on the right. Silver-Leader 2 and Grey-Leader 5, you take the one on the left. My squadron and I will take of the middle one," ordered Red-Leader 4.

"Hold on a minute Red-Leader 4!" shouted Yellow-Leader 3.

"You got your orders! Do it now!" exclaimed Red-Leader 4 as his squadron blasted off.

"Kurai!" shouted Grey-Leader 5, but it was in vain since Kurai turn off his comm.

With the Dreads...

"These guys won't stop coming," said Barnette as she shot the Cube Fighters down.

"Where is ! We have to combine!" cired out Dita.

"He's busy fighting the Harvest Vanguard. For now, just destroy these things," ordered Meia.

"Roger!" shouted the girls in the dreads.

That was when they saw the X-Wings going at full speed to the Seed Ship in the middle. The other Starfigters were suprised by that action.

"Shaing, what is going on?" asked Meia.

"Kurai just gave orders to take take the SEED Ships, but his Squadron are going in it alone. Me and Owan are paired up while Wedge and Jess are paired up to take the other two," explained Shiang.

"What! That is just crazy!" shouted Jura.

"I know and I fear that something horrible will happen to him soon if he doesn't get help," Wedge said as he looked where Kurai's squadron went off too.

On the Nirvana...

"So whats the condition on the shields?" asked Mango.

"The shields are at 80% captain," answered Amarone.

"Captain! What should we do? We just sitting ducks here!" shouted Bart from the Navigation Well.

"He is right. Without weapons on this ship, we are easy targets," said B.C.

"Hmm," Mango muttered as she continue to watch the screen.

Gascogne was out in the battle resupplying the dreads. "Damn this is one big battle," said Gascogne.

On the planet side, the Azural lift off from the hangers and went into space.

"All system on green sir," said Officer Sara.

"We are good to go," said Officer John.

"Good. Purple-Leader 9, when we reach into space, I want you to head to Kurai's squadron fast. I got word that his squadron went out on his own against a SEED ship," Admiral Plat told Akari.

"Roger that," replied Akari. _'Well, I can tell he is brave and has confidence in his team. I already like him now.' _Thought Akari with a smile.

The Azural soon then joined with the Nirvana in the battle.

"Captain Mango, sorry for the delay," Admiral Plat apologies.

"No need for that. We just need some help here," said Mango.

"Consider it done. Purple Squadron, laucnh now!"

All 15 D-Wings blasted off into their first battles. Hibiki and Dita somehow found each other and combined into Vandread Dita. They soon took care of the Harvest Vanguard and began to destroy the Cube fighters. Orange-Leader 7 and Yellow-Leader 3 with their squadron began to attack the SEED Ship.

"We have to finish this fast," said Shiang. "Orange Squadron, use your ION cannons and disable that ship!"

"I know that, but it will take a bit to kill this thing," said Owan. "Now Yellow Squadron, use your Proton Torpedos on it!"

With the combined force, they destroyed the first Seed Ship.

With Grey-Leader 5 and Silver-Leader 2...

"Everyone, use your missiles!" commanded Wedge as the the Silver Squadron sened out their missiles.

"Grey Squadron, bomb that ship!" ordered jess as they sent out Proton bombs on it.

The second SEED ship is now destroyed. With Red-Leader 4...

"We have to take this thing down fast! If your ships take too much damage, try to flee back to the Azural," ordered Kurai.

"Copy that," said everyone.

During the battle, most of the X-wings retreated from the battle lines leaving only two X-Wings left.

"Well, it just you and me now," said Kurai.

"Yep, let's finish this fight and go home," said the rebel pilot who goes the name by Rai.

Rai was one of Kurai's best friend during childhood. They helped one another and never each other's side in battles. The two X-Wings began attacking the SEED Ship using up all of their topedos. That was when a Cube Fight came up from behind and shot Kurai's Ship's thruster down.

"Graaaah!" screamed Kurai as his ship using moving out of control. His Astro Unit, R7, restablize the ship but the ship won't be moving at all. That was when the Cube Fighter that shot him went to his cockpit and prepare to fire. Right before it shot him, Rai's X-Wing went in front of him.

Everything slowed down with Kurai watching Rai's Ship taking the hit. In the cockpit, Rai just smiled and thumbs up Kurai. Kurai wtached in horror as the shot went through Rai's X-Wing. The X-Wing bursted into flames spinning before exploding.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Kurai.

About a few minutes earlier. All the StarFighters, Dreads, Vanguard, and the two ships look at the battle of the thrid SEED ship. There were only two X-Wings left. Admiral Plat asked the other pilots that came back. They all said that Kurai ordered them to rettreat if their ship gets major damage. As they watched, they saw the Cube Fighter shot at Kurai's ship thrusters.

"Come on! We have to help him!" shouted Jess.

"We weren't make it in time," said Owan.

"We have to try!" exclaimed Shiang.

"Then lets go at full power!" said Wedge.

The D-Wing Squadron already had a head start and were speeding away to Kurai's position.

"Come people! We got some allies to help!" ordered Purple-Leader 9. _'Damn it. This is not going well for him." _Thought Akari as the D-Wings went full blast on their thrusters.

That was when the Cube Fighter went up to Kurai's cockpit and began to take aim and fire. Everybody watched in horror about to see one of their ace pilots. That was when the last X-Wing that was left went in front of him and took the hit. They all heard Kurai's scream that was filled with saddness.

Back into the battle, Kurai was crying for losing his best friend due to his stupidity. If he was just careful enough, then Rai wouldn't have to died, but he wasn't and thatt caused his best friend's death. Kurai then turn his ship to face the cube fighter and shot four lasers on it killing it. Even though his ship can't move foward, he can still turn his ship. Then he saw something that he was glad to see. It was the D-Wing squadron. Akari felt sad for him of his lost. She ordered the Squadron to loose hell on the SEED ship and destroy it. She moved her ship to the disabled X-Wing and used a tow cable that was underneath the ship and connected it to the X-Wing. She then pulled the ship back to the Azural. Kurai passed out in his ship after that fight and the loss of his friend. The D-Wings finished the third SEED ship and went back with them. Everybody returned back to their respective ship. The medics took Kurai out of his ship and brought him to Medic Wing.

"Will he be ok?" asked Akari.

"The doctors say that he will be fine," replied Owan.

"But they also said that he won't lead the X-Wing squadron for a while," added Jess.

"Must be hard for him. He lost his best friend in that battle," said Shiang with a sad face on her face.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, we haven't introduce ourselves. The name is Wedge, leader of the A-Wings," said Wedge.

"I'm Owan, leader of the Naboo Starfighters," Owan told Akari.

"And I'm Jess, commander of the Y-Wings," Jess introduced herself.

"My name is Shiang, leader of the B-Wings," said Shiang.

"My name is Akari, new leader of the D-Wings. Nice to mmet you guys," said Akari.

A few days later, all of the leader pilots went to see Kurai about his condition. When they got there, Kurai was already sitting up reading a book. He looked up to them and smiled sadly.

"Hey guys," Kurai greeted them.

"Hey man. This lady here is Akari, leader of the D-Wings," said Owan.

"It is nice to meet you in person," replied Akari.

"Nice to meet you too," Kurai told her.

That was when the Dread Pilots and Hibiki went in.

"Hi there. We came here to see if he is ok," Meia told them.

"Well, as you can see, he is doing much better," said Akari.

"Thats good to hear," said Hibki.

"But he won't be leading his squadron for a few weeks," said Wedge.

They all talk about a few things about what has happened. Jura and Barnette were talking with Akari about a few things while the rest were talking about somethings. Kurai look back to his book and pulled out a picture. It was him and Rai together smiling in fron of two X-Wings. The pilots look at the picture and the pilots on the Azural were suprised to see him smiling, a true smile at that. On the ship, Kurai would always force a smile on his face. The day went on until it the funeral for Rai. Everybody attended and pay repect for their fallen comrade. Then the Azural and the Nirvana began to travel into space to go back to the pirate's home and to find new planets to gather more resources.

* * *

**AncientSpiritKnight: I feel bad for Kurai right now.**

**Akari: I do too and I'm still new here.**

**Owan: Must be hard for him losing his best friend.**

**Shiang: I hope he gets better soon.**

**Please Reivew.**


End file.
